Tan cerca y tan ciego
by Nae wright
Summary: Mordecai un chico normal al que según él le gusta Margert. Pero que sorpresa cuando alguien cercano a él es su amor de verdad, y miles de sucesos a su alrededor para descubrir su verdadero amor. -Chicoxchico-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confused.

Era la típica mañana de trabajo en el parque, aunque no normal para nosotros me llamo Mordecai soy un joven de cabellos azules y ojos negros vivo en el parque con mi mejor amigo Rigby un joven que parece mapache por una sombra en sus ojos cabello café y ojos verdes, siempre nos metemos en problemas.

El día típico en el café solo yo rigby y Margaret una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos negros es realmente linda.

-Oigan chicos en unos momentos les traigo su café-

-C-claro Margarita-

-…-asintió con la cabeza para después poner una mano en su cabeza.

Margarita se alejo dejándonos solos a mí y a rigby ese mapache siempre me mete en problemas porque está tan calmado hoy.

-Te sucede algo amigo-pregunte moviéndolo un poco del hombro-

Este me mira molesto mientras ponía sus dos manos en la mesa.

-..-exhalo poniendo la mirada en la ventana-Si solo que siento que falta algo margarita dijo que Eileen-

Escuchar ese nombre solo hace que sienta un enorme nudo en la garganta, si se supone que quiero a margarita qué diablos me sucedía…No podía querer a rigby ambos somos mejores amigos.

-S-si dice Margarita que se tomo el día libre-

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua-

Porque diablos hace eso realmente le gustaba, acaso mis oídos reaccionaban mal.

-Mordecai…Mordecai..-

Sentí la mano de rigby pasar por mi brazo.

-Margarita nos trajo nuestro café y luego salió a la cocina-

-Ah…-mire la taza color vino-Gracias por avisarme mapache-

De verdad venia aquí por una estúpida razón de tomar café o solo de ver a margarita miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, hasta escuchar la voz de benson por la radio.

-Donde están su tiempo libre término hace media hora vuelvan al trabajo o los despidos-

-Si ya vamos-apago la radio-Vamos mordecai-

Rigby se levanto y yo lo seguí, coloque una mano encima de mi cara por el cambio de clima mire mi reloj eran ya las 5 de la tarde y se suponía que estuviéramos trabajando. Tomo el volante negro del carro de golf y solo finjo actuar normal.

-Oye rigby…-De verdad sientes algo por Eileen-

QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO.

-Porque la pregunta-miro curioso-

-Solo es curiosidad ya que sabes quién me gusta debería saberlo yo-

Enserio quiero detenerme…Parezco un completo idiota.

-Pues no estoy segura-coloco la mirada en los arboles-Es linda y todo eso aunque a veces es empalagosa no muy mi tipo…No sé lo que es-

Suspiro sintiendo un enorme….ALIVIO…Porque mi corazón latía tan rápido en aquel momento de preguntarle.

-Y eso es un sí o un no-

-No lo sé Mordecai lo sabrás hasta que lo tuyo con Margarita funcione-

-Gracias dude-fue lo único que pude sacar dando una fingida sonrisa de verdad que él podría decir eso.

-…-piso el freno habían llegado al parque-

-Hay estaban tienen que limpiar la fuente, par de flojos ¡-gritaba nuestro jefe de cabello morado.

-Si ahora vamos-ambos corrimos en dirección a esa fuente algo fea tenia la figura de un bebe escupiendo agua.

Benson se retiro sol quedando rigby y yo, el sol se estaba ocultando y queríamos darle prisa al asunto de Rigby y porque no quería trabajar de noche.

-Oye mordecai te acuerdas de la canción que compusimos para no escuchar la de "Verano de amor"-

-Si todo fue tu culpa mapache-

Mientras limpiábamos la fuente empezamos a recordar aquellos buenos tiempos había algunas no tan buenos pero siempre acompañado de aquel mapache.

-Y esa vez que tuviste a esos patos-una enorme sonrisa se planteo en mi cara.

-Parecías una pelota cuando trataste de alejarlos por primera vez-

Me empecé a reír no notando la cara de rigby algo enojado.

-Así crees que fue gracioso..Gracioso fue cuando los unicornios te mintieron poniéndote ese gel-

Fingí no enojarme por esa cosa, solo seguí con lo que hacía. Rocié a rigby con la manguera haber si tan gracioso ahora.

-Aaaaah¡ Basta mordecai¡-grito colocando sus dos manos para cubrirse del agua.

-Ahora quien ríe rigby-

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí sentí todo el bote de agua fría cayendo sobre mí, ese pequeño engendro no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

-Mordecai que horas son-

-Como las 7 de la tarde porque-

Rigby se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos.

-Porque están lloviendo delfines tonto-enojado-Se está poniendo el sol más temprano-

Recordé que cerca de aquí había un lugar donde se presenta luciérnagas, Papaleta me las enseño cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez.

-Flashback-

Seguí a Papaleta hasta un pequeño lugar lejos del parque, rigby seguía durmiendo por lo duro que fue el trabajo hoy.

-Mordecai quiero enseñarte algo-decía un señor de vestimenta elegante de bigote blanco.

-Si ya voy Papaleta-camine hasta topármelo de espaldas-Que quieres que vea-

Me señalo el pequeño lugar, el sol apenas se acababa de poner mire mi reloj y eran las 11:43 de la noche.

-Mira mordecai no es hermoso-sonreía-

-…-abrió los ojos-Wow Papaleta es realmente hermoso-

Algunas luciérnagas se podían ver volando en el lugar parecía algo realmente hermoso.

-Quiero que conserves este lugar cuando encuentres a la persona indicada podrás traerla aquí y hacer coas decentes-

-De verdad me das este lugar Papaleta-

El asiente suspirando como recordando algo.

-Sabes descubrí este lugar cuando era niño tenía una edad aproximada a los 7 años, me había perdido y encontré este a unos cuantos metros del parque, quiero que lo cuides de acuerdo-

Asentí sin saber lo que me pedía.

-Fin del flashback-

Recuerdo haber asentido aquel día sin saber realmente lo que me pedía cada que podía me llevaba y me enseñaba a cuidar las flores del jardín….

-Bien termine y no gracias a ti mordecai-enojado se paraba de puntas-Me estas escuchando de verdad-tronaba sus dedos enfrente de él-

-Perdona rigby es solo que pensaba en algo que me decía Papaleta-

De verdad realmente me gusta margarita o solo somos amigos, quien podría decirme con certeza.

-Oye mordecai sabes siempre pensé en preguntarte que es lo que de verdad piensas de mi-

La mirada de rigby estaba fija en la mía, nunca me había preguntado eso en realidad que pienso de él realmente, acaso había palabras que contaran.

-Bien pienso que eres una buena persona aunque a veces te sale un lado bastante irritante y eres un bebe llorón aunque eres un muy buen amigo-sonreía mientras le pegaba en el hombro-

Amigo…Esa de verdad era la palabra indicada para describirlo joder en estos momentos mi cabeza da demasiadas vueltas…que are…

¿Lo quiero….como amigo o solo es algo más?...

De verdad no se qué hacer mis labios pronuncian unas cuantas palabras.

-Y tú qué piensas de mi?...-

Rigby solo abrió los ojos.

**_Bien espero que les guste se suponía que seria un one-shot pero termino siendo un capitulo dejen review y si quieren más :) _**


	2. Capitulo 2

Chapter 2: You Think of me is very confused.

Los ojos de rigby se abrieron por completo sin más que decir las palabras salieron de su boca.

-La verdad aunque me golpeas muy seguido y todo eso, eres un buen amigo y me encanta salir contigo a todos esos lugares y correr aventuras y eso…-

Mire la cara de rigby y luego mire triste el suelo de verdad ese mapache me veía como un simple amigo acaso no tendría oportunidad como margaret, las cosas no podían ir de mal en peor.

-Mordecai….Mordecai-chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara del azulejo-Está todo bien amigo no has dicho nada solo te has quedado mirando la yerba-

Reaccione unos minutos después de que rigby me hablara.

-Si perdona es que solo me quede pensando en unas cosas-exhale-Oye rigby tú crees que tengo oportunidad con margarita o algo así-

-…-miro sonriendo-Bien si crees que puedes con ella yo estaré feliz si un día los veo juntos así que no hay problema, además es como que también creo que tienes oportunidad con otras personas no solo tienes que pensar en ella-

Tal vez rigby tenga razón no solo debo de pensar en margaret hay más personas que necesitan del amor del famoso mordo, reí mientras que rigby se recostaba en el pasto decidí hacer lo mismo que él.

-Y en que tanto piensas rigby, te acuerdas cuando benson contrato a esos mocosos buenos para nada-

-Si era extraño se llamaban Jerehad creo que ambos eran unos adictos a la tecnología-

Cada vez que él sonríe me siento realmente bien al igual que Margaret sonríe me gustaría ser parte de ella..De seguro solo son unos minutos hablando o mejor dicho pensando en aquellas dos personas se me olvidaba que estábamos haciendo.

-Mordecai, mordecai estás bien te has puesto bastante distraído-miro curioso-

-Rigby que pasaría si te digiera que creo que me gusta alguien más-trague saliva-Aunque no estoy muy seguro pero creo que no estoy seguro-

Mire a los ojos de rigby pensando que captaría lo que dije y de la nada sus ojos brillaron pensé que algo le había entendido.

-Vaya mordecai no sabía que tenías algunos sentimientos por CJ es raro que hasta ahora me lo dices, pensé que me lo dirías antes..-se sentó en el césped-

Acaso se hacía idiota o algo así como no se da cuenta, acaso la palabra "alguien más" no significaba nada para él.

-Entonces solo piensas en mi como un amigo, además que te golpeo demasiado-me senté con él-

-Pues no tanto así…Quiero decir eres un buen amigo y si me golpeas demasiado y te burlas de mi pero creo que eres un buen amigo-movió sus dedos algo nervioso-

Acaso mi presencia le incomodaba o algo así ese mapache a veces me cae de la patada como si me dieran un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo.

-Mordecai en que tanto piensas desde que estas en el café te quedaste en blanco-

-….-

No dije nada me acerque a Rigby, directamente a su cara o mejor especificado a sus labios mis ojos estaban clavados en los verdes de rigby. Los ojos del mapache no podían despegarse de mí, de la nada nuestros labios se tocaron y ambos nos comenzamos a besar sentía que a rigby no le disgustaba mi beso ya que rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

-M-Mordecai-

-Rigby-

Fue lo único que terminamos de decir ya que nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar está vez nuestras lenguas se juntaban deslizándose y luchando a ver quien tendría el control.

-M…mordecai-sonrojado miro-

-Que sucede-dije mientras veía como un hilo de saliva todavía nos miraba-

Rigby se sonrojo violentamente me dio una cachetada y salió corriendo yo mire por mi parte como su figura se alejaba junte mis piernas contra mi cuerpo y las abrace.

Sentí una mano fría en el hombro y cuando mire estaba fantasmano, un joven de cabellos blancos en más bien todo lo que vestía era blanco y sus ojos negros.

-Mordecai que sucede estás bien-dijo flotando-Estás aquí tu solo ya es tarde-

-Ah, fantasmano no es nada solo estoy algo confundido-

El se sentó o más bien floto mientras yo seguía sentado en el césped, contándole como había pasado lo nuestro con rigby, el me miraba con demasiada seriedad pues como todos en el parque sabemos es que Musculoso y él salen.

-Ya veo, estuvo mal que lo besaras de esa manera si no estás seguro de que de verdad te guste-miro mientras sus ojos negros se clavaban en mi-

-No es eso creo que con tal beso pude descifrar que me si me gusta realmente, esto quiere decir que mi mejor amigo es mi persona más linda en el mundo.

El asintió dándome unos cuantos consejos sobre todo si algún día lo arriamos usáramos protección. Por otro lado me gustaría saber que está haciendo rigby si le gusto el beso si lo habíamos hecho bien miles de pensamientos recorrieron mi mente.

_**-Rigby time-**_

Lo que supe fue que mordecai me había besado, quiero decir nuestros labios se juntaron porque diablos no lo aleje, me quede demasiado tiempo pensando en él que solo actué sin pensar.

Me detuve unos momentos y coloque uno de mis dedos en mi labio inferior….Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo en estos momentos esto realmente me estaba gustando…

-Rigby no se supone que estaban trabajando-

Escuche la voz de skips un joven inmortal de de cabellos blancos con algo de músculos ojos cafés etc.

-Mire en dirección a él-No es nada skips te puedo hablar de algo importante-

-Claro que si-

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón color café de la sala y comenzamos a hablar.

-Skips se que alguna vez te has enamorado pero alguna vez fue de un chico-mire curioso-

-Si la verdad en estos momentos estoy saliendo con benson en estos momentos-

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuche que skips salía con nuestro juefe acaso quería algo más.

-Bien y cuál es el problema con eso-

-Bueno es que cuando estábamos trabajando en limpiar la fuente, el simplemente se acerco a mi no dijo nada y de la nada nos besamos….-mis mejillas se pusieron rojas-Que quiere decir eso-

Los ojos de skips se abrieron y me daba la impresión de que de sus labios me decía algo como, "Acaso es obvio no lo vez".

Pues no, no lo veo soy demasiado terco y en estos momentos soy capaz de decirle a mordecai que me diga de una buena vez que estaba pasando por su mente.

_**-final de rigby time-**_

Cuando termine de contarle a fantasmano en ese momento ya caminábamos directo a la casa, el primero en entrar fue fantasmano que de la nada se salió.

-No quiero que entres sabes dejamos las cosas de limpieza en la fuente-

-Tienes razón debemos ir a por ellas-

Dije sin más ya que de seguro benson nuestro jefe nos las cobraría todas completas y ni rigby ni yo queremos eso.

-Sabes hasta ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que se me habían olvidado esas cosas-camine cerrando la puerta de la casa-

-Que curiosos son ustedes dos, de verdad no se dan cuenta de lo tonto que pueden llegar a ser-dijo exhalando-No importa sabes que podrás contar conmigo para todo sabes que si no fuera por ti musculoso todavía estaría con starlla y sabíamos que aunque lo quería no era para tanto-

Si se me olvidaba ayudamos a fantasmano a salir con musculoso, pero PORQUE COJONES se me complicaban tanto salir con rigby. Perdonen la palabrota pero realmente me molestaba…O mejor dicho me confundía.

_**Bien chicos y chicas los que querían más morby aquí lo teneís perdonad mi ausencia en este lindo y hermoso fic acompañando a mordecai.**_

_**-Ask Question-**_

_**Que arias en el caso de que tuvieran que conquistar a rigby o a margaret…..**_

_**Si fueras fantasmano que arias que clase de consejos lo dices a un amigo en esta clase de apuros.**_

_**Y en el caso de rigby que arias, si de mordecai se tratase de querer estar contigo**_

_**Y qué pasaría si de la nada las personas que creías alejadas se acercan a ti.**_

_**Y cuál sería la peor sorpresa para mordecai.**_

_**[Narrar en forma de historia porfavor] **_

_**Bien dejen reviews si les gusto y hasta la proxima.**_

_**-Que no sea jeremy ese tio le tengo asco-**_

_**-Que me dijiste tarado-**_

_**-Ya empezaron- bien hasta la proxima…. Un-n **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: El favor.

Recuerdo hace poco que musculoso nos llamó a rigby y a mí, sonaba algo decaído no era ese típico de "Ey tontos vengan a mi casa" o algo así esa vez sonaba triste y nervioso y esto fue algo más somenos así.

**´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q**

**Memorias **

Era un día como todos, rigby y yo nos escapamos del trabajo y nos encontrábamos jugando videojuegos como siempre rigby era demasiado malo pero no lo quería admitir.

-Vamos viejo estas seguro que estás jugando mira nada mas ya llevas muerto más de quince veces eres un asco tío¡-sonríe burlándome de lo mal que jugaba como siempre-

-Que te calles ¡tío me ca*o en la p*ta¡ la asquerosa bruja todavía vuelve a revivir…-molesto movía todo el control-

-Cálmate que si sigues así te meterás por completo a la pantalla gilipollas-ríe-Mejor juguemos a call of duty-

-Naah juega tu estoy realmente molesto por el juego así que si juego rompo el control-molesto-

-Pff eres un tramposo y un llorón-dije levantándome del asiento para sacar el disco y colocar otro-

Rigby en mis pensamientos siempre era un crio de verdad como siempre lloraba por esas simples cosas ya que no sabía jugar bien a estas cosas, siempre me dice cosas como que las sus manos no cabían en el control.

Aunque las manos de rigby si eran muy pequeñas y lindas aunque parecen más de un niño, hoy estoy realmente feliz ya que hoy vi a Margaret.

Siempre que puedo la veo es una chica realmente linda y de cabellos rojizos, cada vez que la veo sus ojos son tan perfectos y su boca es tan…

-Mordecai deja de estar pensando idioteces que alguien está llamando-

-Está bien que molesto eres tú de verdad¡-camina a la cocina-

"Ese mapache flojo cuando termine esta llamada te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que tu cara no será reconocida"

-Bueno-conteste de mala manera-Quien habla-

-Mordecai soy yo fantas-mano pueden venir a mi departamento por favor es algo urgente como a las 8 de la noche-

-Qué horas son-mire mi reloj-Son las 6:03…Esta bien en unas horas vamos de acuerdo-

-Solo háganlo por favor-cuelga-

Que extraño que le habrá pasado solo pidió que fuéramos a su departamento acaso no tenía de la hora que era, en parte rigby y yo no arriamos nada pero aun así.

-Y quien era Mordecai-dijo el mapache cuando le toma de las manos.

-Eeeeh?¡-miro nervioso-Mordecai que estás haciendo…Joder ostia tío suéltame¡-

-Ya lo veras-miro-Esto es por molestarme al momento de contestar-le dije cuando las alzaba por encima de su cabeza.

No me había figado en ese enano, sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas y la posición en la que estábamos era un poco "sospechosa" a lo que realmente quería, golpearle.

-Mordecai que le estás haciendo a ese chico?¡?¡-digo bensón nuestro jefe.

Benson es un tipo ya viejo de unos 34 años, es el encargado del parque y eso lleva a que también es el encargado de que nosotros cumplamos con nuestros trabajos.

-N-no es lo que parece benson nosotros estábamos-le mire y luego mire a rigby-

-M-mordecai-me digo creo que de la manera más sumisa-Pu-puedes sa-sacar tu mano de mi camiseta-

Me separe realmente se veía mal desde este Angulo, que podía decirle a mi jefe que n había pasado nada, quien creería que después de haber hablado por teléfono yo y rigby haríamos esas cosas.

-que estaban haciendo-digo mientras miraba a rigby-

-Solo jugamos videojuegos-

-Vámonos rigby fantasmano nos espera-le dije tomándole de la oreja-

Maldición no sabía que estaba pasando ya que él me había insinuado a esto, quizá la ira y la confusión de la llamada de fantasmano me habían hecho que perdiera un poco mis pensamientos. Tome el coche de golf que siempre usamos y no quise entablar una conversación con él, solo sentía que sus ojitos verdes enormes me miraban solo a mí.

Llegamos y encontramos y fatasmano estaba esperándonos.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron-nos digo mientras nos saludaba con el puño-

-Que es lo quieres-dije algo molesto-

-Que para eso estamos aquí para hacerle un favor?-

-Cállate-le pegue un puñetazo en el brazo-

-Auch¡ oye-molesto-

Que más daba, fantasmano nos dejó entrar en su departamento y lo primero que hicimos fue sentarnos en un sofá grande.

-Chicos ustedes saben que musculoso sale con estarla no? Que les diría si quisiera que me ayudaran a que terminaran-

Ambos los miramos unos momentos yo capte rápido lo que quiso decir, no podía creer lo que había escuchado a fantasmano le gustaba musculoso no podía creerlo.

-No saben lo mal que me siento cada vez que los veo juntos, saben a lo que hablo verdad. Chicos solo quiero que nos dejen a solas así yo podría hablar con él y ya de ahí pueden quedarse con ella todo lo que quiera-exhala-Ustedes no saben cómo se siente que te gusta y no poder decírselo-

Mire de reojo a rigby y luego lo mire a él, no sé por qué pero entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía él y no era por culpa de margarita, sino que solo se trataba de rigby.. No era normal delo que pensaba.

-Claro fantasmano ayudaremos-digo rigby y justo antes de que yo reaccionara ambos estaban ya planeando como le iban a hacer.

-Que espera han aceptado-dije mirando el plano que rigby hacía.

-Bien primero ella trabaja en una tienda de ropa no? Entonces Mordecai la llevara a la tienda de comida en donde tu llevaras a musculoso a….-

Me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, como podía ser que rigby fuese un tonto bueno para nada, era bueno cuando se decía de estas cosas pero que más daba. Era curioso como sus ojos se veían esa determinación en sus ojos, era todo un demonio.

-Entonces Mordecai aceptas-mira-

-Que a si-

-Escuchaste fantasmano-mira-mordecai acepta cuando las cosas vayan mal besarse con estarla para que terminen con él-

-qu-que yo no acepte eso-molesto-

-Que no me escuchaste… de seguro estabas en tus pensamientos-se apega a él-Bésame margarita bésame-

-Molesto lo toma de la camisa-escúchame bien-

Que mierda acaba de pasarme, me quede mirando su rostro y esto fue lo que yo vi:

Ojos enormes de color verdes y con unas ojeras alrededor.

Cabello castaño lacio con su fanatismo de tener mechas [De nacimiento] y sostenidas en una coleta [de hay otras razones de las porque le digo mapache]

Piel de color blanca algo oscura

Y sobre todo estatura baja [enana]

Lo solté para irme a caminar por la casa, claro siempre que me preguntaban algo era un si claro o yo me encargo mierda casi todo lo malo o difícil me tocaba a mí. Denme algo de suerte para mañana, ya que mañana terminan ellos dos-exhala-

_**´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´**_

_**Hola a todos chicos y chicas-quitando telarañas-Me extrañaron yo se que si ok no-**_

_**-mira-Oye que coño os pasa diciendo que me gustara rigby-**_

_**-sonrojado mira-Mordecai es cierto aquella descripción-lo jala levemente de la camisa-**_

_**-lo toma de la cadera y levanta su mentón-Cla-claro que si-sonrojado-**_

_**-Ejem bueno perdonen que no este activa pero es como que el cole me tiene llena de pendientes y esas cosas hoy empezamos con exámenes bueno la otra semana… **_

_**Pero lo bueno es que el jueves será mi cumpleaños actualizare de nuevo esta historia si no es hoy la empezare mañana para que tengan algo "bueno" xD.**_

_**Bueno- que le dirían a estarla si fuesen Mordecai y su tarea es llevarla a la zona de comida-**_

_**[Wiiiiiiiii ya el jueves cumplo años qwq me siento vieja xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Empecemos con esto y termina peor.

Yo me tuve que acercar a la tienda en donde trabajaba estarla una tienda de niñas en donde todo llevaba brillitos y esas cosas cursis, llevaba una camisa azul con blanco y mi pantalón entre este en mi bolsillo llevaba el tonto para que los tontos de haya me digieran casi que hacer.

-Hola busco a estarla-exhala-

-Yo soy estarla-dijo una chica casi parecida a musculoso-Que se te ofrece-

-Pues veras-respira profundo-Me he dado cuenta que musculoso no te da lo que mereces y yo quisiera que ya sabes si te sientes sola podríamos salir un rato ya sabes a comer conversar y esas cosas-

La mire unos momentos y esta me la pagaran chicos me obligaron a tomar su mano ya que más daba pero lo peor fue cuando me obligaron a besarla a BESAR su mano dios esta me la cobraría en grande.

-Sabes que mi descanso apenas comenzara así que te parece si vamos a comer ya sabes hay un buen restaurant cerca de aquí-

-Está bien yo te sigo-dije abriéndole la puerta de la entrada de su lugar de trabajo-Sabes es raro como ver que musculoso no te trate como mereces yo que tú lo termino y puedas conseguirte algo o alguien mejor ya sabes como pedir a alguien que te de todo-

Fuimos al mundo de las alitas hay ella me contaba de cómo se habían conocido y como su amor había surgido y cada cosa que hacían era lindo y a la vez daba cierto asco como me contaba de su amor. De la nada me puse a pensar en cómo sería si yo estuviera con margarita miles de pensamientos algo no tan feliz pasaban por mi cabeza y después apareció ese mapache.

-Rigby…-dije como un susurro para que ella no me escuchara mis mejillas se habían tornado algo rosas mientras veía a estarla eso jamás lo hubiese malinterpretado ella si no la estuviese viendo.

De la nada sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, y me miraba fijamente yo en cambio reaccione a lo que estaba pasando y la mire confuso.

-¿Que sucede tengo algo en la cara te sientes mal?-pregunte curioso sirviéndome un poco más de agua-

-No sabía que te gustara-dijo en un tono cantarín mientras se apegaba a mí-

-Q-que y-yo no¡?-dije y exhale mientras escuchaba como las voces de rigby y fantasmano me decían que le dijera que si-

-P-por supuesto que si pero lo siento nuestro amor no podrá ser-dije levantándome de la mesa-

-Que porque-dijo ella algo molesta-

-Esto parece drama de telenovela-dijo rigby mientras salía de los arbustos por algo de comer-

-Mira si quieres puedo terminar con musculoso él no es nada para mí-dijo ella que rápidamente se había colocado casi a mi posición-

-Bueno pero sabes una cosa si de verdad te gustara musculoso no serias capas de botarlo tan fácil-la mire y exhale-Es tu novio no se supone que si te gusta o te gustaba te quedarías con él y no serias una fácil-

De la nada musculoso se había dado cuenta de todo y le dijo a estarla "hemos terminado" los ojos de ese chico se habían llenado de lágrimas y corría lejos del lugar, estarla solo lo miro y creo que se aguantó las lágrimas me dio un puñetazo en el estómago mientras se iba.

Mientras fantasmano iba tras musculoso rigby me dio su mano para que así yo pudiera levantarme, la tome su pequeña mano algo delgada y frágil.

-Oye Mordecai estas bien no sé qué haya pasado exactamente-comía una salchicha-

-Solo sé que le dije la verdad a esa estarla al parecer no quería del todo a musculoso-me senté en la silla y lo mire-Ella dijo que terminaría con él en el momento en que yo se lo pidiera-

-Pues al menos le hicimos ver que a ella no le gustaba él-mira-Y dime aun te duele-coloco su botella de agua fría en mi estómago-Necesito que te levantes la camisa si no, no funcionara-

Levante mi camisa mirándolo mientras con cuidado frotaba la botella en mi abdomen pero al verle así fue algo nuevo su delicadeza al hacer las cosas me hacía ver que le importaba demasiado una parte de mi mapache que no había visto nunca.

-Sabes fue algo genial lo que le habías dicho a estarla quizá deberías decirle lo mismo a Margaret viejo ella quizá no sea para ti que hay de Cj-deja de frotar el hielo-

-A-agh maldición rigby estaba frio-exhala-Creo que Cj seguirá siendo mi amiga por un tiempo a menos que mis pensamientos se aclaren creo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**fin de lflashback**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y hasta hay termina mi recuerdo nunca supe que era lo que le había pasado a Fiveghost o a fantasmano solo sé que cuando volví a verles ambos estaban realmente felices como si nada hubiese pasado luego de unos días me voy enterando que ya eran pareja dios eso había sido algo bueno.

Mientras que rigby había terminado de limpiar toda la fuente sería algo que no me impediría recordad haciéndome pagar con miles de favores para el ahora que lo pienso nunca le pague el favor por haberme cuidado de aquel golpe, lo mire estaba algo mojado por la manguera mire como la pequeña sudadera que tenia se la quitaba para dejar ver una polera de color negro yo en cambio se me caía la saliva dios espero que no lo haya visto, bueno aun así el día de mañana le daré las gracias por el momento hay que ir a descansar.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí el capítulo cuatro al parecer surgió el amor en nuestros lindos amigos fantasmano y musculoso.o **_

_**Tambien nuestro lindo querido amigo Mordecai aun anda confundido en que pensar pero rigby le tendrá una sorpresa dejen comentarios de esta linda historia si les gusto y quieren mas.**_

_**Y si quieren que Mordecai se tire a rigby de una manera muy hardcore okno cx**_

_**Quieren una noche de copas que solo llegue a fanservice xD**_

_**y tambien me disculpo por estar algo inactiva tengo muchos problemas :´C **_

_**Bueno un besito y hasta la siguiente chao chao**_


End file.
